


【All蝙|笑谜蝙】烽火戏诸侯（PWP）

by FalseLover



Series: 床戏合集 [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 肉体丑蝙/谜蝙，情感谜→丑→蝙，笑谜蝙大三角，看完笑谜大战十分震惊控制不住地想来一发。从狗血结局出发严重OOC，虽然没细写但依然TK预警（PS他好热爱狗血，简直同人写手画原著。不得不说TK蝙从精神到画风都好软，不看剧情的话我是超喜欢的）以及TK的谜语人好帅啊，小丑也好帅啊，这部分的画风都好好看，颜控觉得就这脸我就愿意看下去orz预警混邪三角恋，强制三观不正，应该算有点偏SM调教，笔力有限。以上。——烽火戏诸侯，诸侯MMP。2020.7.19首发随缘居、LOFTER，存档。
Relationships: All蝙, Edward Nygma/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Edward Nygma, all Batman, 丑蝙 - Relationship, 笑谜, 谜蝙
Series: 床戏合集 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913965
Kudos: 5





	【All蝙|笑谜蝙】烽火戏诸侯（PWP）

世界上总是蠢货多，庸人占据主导让天才无处落脚。曾经尼格马因为自己的天赋而受人欺凌，但他很快学会了利用自己的天赋来欺凌他人。哥谭少有能跟得上他思维的人，蝙蝠侠算一个，但是他太古板了，那个家伙已经完全被普世的谎言所洗脑，兢兢业业地保护一群跟他根本不在一个层次的低级生物，你在他身上找不到一点戏剧性，无趣的要死。好在这愚人城中还有另一个跟他同一等级存在——小丑。哦，这位可真是个天才。看看他那环环相扣的布局，体察人心的敏锐，还有层出不穷的惊爆效果，以及让所有人印象深刻的个人风格。谜语人的确不喜欢小丑过去过于疯狂的作风，毕竟在他看来，犯罪是一门艺术，而小丑总让它毫无美感、引人恐惧，但当他真正面对了一个不再发疯的小丑时，他突然意识到，或许疯狂正是小丑的魅力，血腥也是另一种美感，他无法忍受一个不再大笑的小丑，无法独自困守在这充斥着低级暴力的城中。  
所以他精心准备了礼物。  
谜语人走进地下室，回身关好门，然后抬手按向墙上的开关。  
“啪。”刺目的白光把黑暗的室内照的大亮。他早有预料地摘下帽子在眼前一遮，稍作适应后把它挂在一旁的架子上，又拿起了靠在门边的标志性手杖。  
“玩的可还开心，蝙蝠？”他摇晃着手杖走向房间正中半倾斜着立起的束缚床，“不打个招呼吗？”  
床上的人乍一看还穿着蝙蝠侠的全套制服，只是手脚都被手铐拉开锁在四角，黑色的披风铺展在身下，锯齿状的下摆垂落在床边，但他的万能腰带已经不见了踪影，紧身衣也被拨开露出一截汗津津的腰还在微微颤抖。往上看去，胸口原本凌厉的蝙蝠标志被细致地裁去，露出下面伤疤交叠的胸膛和连着细链的乳夹，再顺着链条向上，是脖子上闪闪发亮的项圈。  
不满于被无视的谜语人抬起手杖没轻没重地挑了挑连接他乳夹的链子，拇指一挪按上了手柄上的红色加号。  
“哈……嗯啊……呜……”床上的蝙蝠侠立刻像是过电似的一挺，手脚的镣铐发出金属的撞击声，他猝不及防下泄出几声呻吟，但很快被他闷回了肚子。他疲惫地颤动睫毛睁开眼睛，有些涣散的瞳孔和细密爬出的血丝表明他被困在这里的时间不短了。  
“你就是学不乖是吧？”谜语人掰着他的下颌强迫他张开嘴，冰冷的皮质手套强行塞进口腔随意搅动。蝙蝠侠所剩不多的体力无法反抗，很快就两腮发酸，压不住的急促喘息声溢出喉咙。  
手杖被谜语人立在一旁，他腾出一只手扯松自己的领口，另一手摸上蝙蝠侠胯下被胶带固定的电线，选出两根缠在食指上往外一抽。  
“呃啊——”  
还在震动的跳蛋带着肠液和体温，穴口被突然撑开反应不及，半张着翕张几下才连忙闭合。谜语人把两个小玩具随手一扔，抓着最后一根湿淋淋的电线慢腾腾地磨蹭到露出一半，突然取下自己的腰带一甩抽上了光滑的大腿内侧。  
“啊呜！”蝙蝠侠吃痛地低叫一声，肌肉反射性地绷紧，括约肌仿佛主动地把原本吐出大半的跳蛋又吞了回去。  
谜语人慢条斯理地在蝙蝠侠的紧绷的腹肌上擦了擦手，按着手杖启动机关，翻上放倒的束缚床，抓起蝙蝠侠的腰操进还含着玩具的后穴。被调教了很久的肠道温暖湿润，一有东西进来就开始食髓知味地吸吮，坚持不懈震动着的跳蛋被撞进了深处，蝙蝠侠控制不住地扭腰挺胸，把又一个弱点送到敌人手里。谜语人拨弄几下夹子上的链条，冷不丁在红肿的乳尖上狠狠一拧。  
蝙蝠侠被刺激得双手猛挣，“唔！”肠道里的玩具震得他腰部发麻，那该死的谜语人又有着难以忽视的存在感，他被操得全身酸软根本组织不起有效的行动。藏在身上的小道具们早在开始的几天里就被搜查一空，针对身体各处的持续刺激更是雪上加霜。他不知道谜语人到底吃错了哪门子的药，那个神经病罕见地入院不到一周便急忙逃出阿卡姆，期间甚至都没设计出一个像样一点的谜题，而最终目的就是为了把他关起来操？  
“嗯哈……”蝙蝠侠咬着牙，试图靠冥想摆脱眼下艰难的处境，但快感比疼痛要难挨的多，何况身体本能并不会逃避愉悦，他只能勉强在情欲的浆糊里保留一点清明，而这却某种程度上成了自讨苦吃。无耻臣服于欲望的身体已经谄媚地动情，黑暗骑士总是包裹的严严实实的苍白皮肤上浮出了暧昧的红晕，惨遭冷落的性器高高翘起，在被玩弄似的爱抚后立刻快乐地流水。  
谜语人讽刺性地把手套沾染的体液涂抹在蝙蝠侠的侧脸上。落难的守护者浑身凌乱，禁欲的气质和绯红的皮肤、脏掉的铠甲构成一幅淫靡的景象，而始作俑者却衣着整齐，除了微敞的领口和解开的裤链，连汗水都很少，此刻被焐热的手套让他更像是被引诱的绅士，高高在上地驯服一只假装正经的魅魔。  
蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠，永远都是蝙蝠侠！谜语人此前从未感觉蝙蝠侠的存在如此碍眼。这伪君子的存在让他所有的安排都成了笑话——一个甚至不能逗人发笑的笑话！他算计了每一个起承转合，确保剧情的荒谬与起伏，甚至堵上自己的尊严，做出这一出好戏，连他一直无法战胜的死敌都被他骗进了岗位。但小丑对此无动于衷，那家伙根本不在乎谜语人是否失败又露出了什么丑态——他只在乎蝙蝠侠！  
呵，蝙蝠侠，一个不知世事的花花公子偏要假装悲天悯人，一个自负而不自知的天才偏要假装平凡蠢顿，一个沉迷于疯狂的异装癖疯子偏要假装清醒理智。谜语人曾经对这些背景故事毫无兴趣，也不在乎蝙蝠侠的面具下是谁，世间一切都不过他脑中一闪而过的谜语，他甚至以那些侦探推理游戏为乐。但现在……嗯——这么说吧，他突然想送一份新的大礼。  
谜语人掐着蝙蝠侠的臀瓣最后草草抽插几下，突然一把扯掉乳尖上的两个小夹子，在吃痛绞紧的肠道里射了出来。他起身整理了一下衣衫，拍了拍蝙蝠侠还在剧烈起伏的腹部，“别爽过头了，蝙蝠。你大概记得肚子里还有一个小玩具？”刚刚经历了一次全面高潮的蝙蝠侠眼角还挂着生理性泪水，亮晶晶的蓝眼睛瞪起人来毫无威慑力。丝毫没被吓到的谜语人恶劣地微笑，“恐怕要劳烦我们的黑暗骑士自己把它排出来了。”  
这该死的混蛋……蝙蝠侠用了自己毕生的自制力冷静下来，他半闭着眼想逃避这种羞辱，但谜语人灼热的视线如有实质。肚子里的东西像是活物一样不肯老实，混合的肠液和精液也让它滑溜溜的时不时回窜。屋子里静得只有两个人的呼吸，蝙蝠侠错觉那个跳蛋的嗡嗡声可以透过皮肉传到外面。他屏住呼吸试图控制自己的肌肉去挤压，可越是集中注意力就越是能感受到饱胀与快感，每每换气时好不容易排出的玩具就被重新吸入一段。蝙蝠侠感觉自己像是在汹涌海水中拼命游向不可见的岸边，等穴口终于依依不舍地与裹挟着不明体液的跳蛋分离时，他已经浑身瘫软，只能湿漉漉地摊在披风上吐着热气，自己都不知道中间经历了几个小高潮。  
“现在你可以歇歇了。”  
说着，谜语人娴熟地给蝙蝠侠打了一针特制麻醉剂，除掉镣铐，剥掉铠甲，从束缚床上拖下来扛去屋子的角落，他摘掉皮质手套换成橡胶一次性的，近乎学术性地进行了内外彻底的清洗。  
——用最冷硬严密的衣着包裹一具精心烹调的肉体，让最固执不屈的灵魂被困一副贪得无厌的皮囊。荒诞、戏剧、滑稽，再加上蝙蝠侠。你看，小丑，这一份礼物可否让你重新微笑？  
谜语人提着牵绳把几乎撑不起身的蝙蝠侠扯到小丑面前。  
低头俯视着宿敌眼中的怒火，小丑攥起一只尖耳，终于吝啬地勾了勾嘴角，“哈！”

**Author's Note:**

> 笑谜之间真的好像烽火戏诸侯只为博君一笑，蝙蝠都要气疯了。  
> 写的时候我莫名有种两攻恋爱抓了一个中间受的感觉……
> 
> 本来应该还有个下章专写丑蝙的，但……90%以上的概率是没了orz


End file.
